


Kitten

by sorrymommy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Harry Styles, Dark!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrymommy/pseuds/sorrymommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're beautiful, kitten. And you're mine." Harry whispered hotly.<br/>"Yours." Louis whispered simply, leaning against him with his blue eyes shut peacefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Super short HarryandLouis Drabble in which Louis blows Harry while he lifts in Louis' daddy's gym.

Louis giggled as he rode on Harry's back into the gym, texting his sisters while he watched Harry work out. Eventually it closed, but Lou's dad owned the place, so he and his curly haired, older boyfriend could stay for a while after hours.

"Hey Harry~!" Louis purred as he almost danced toward where Harry was lifting, looking dainty and sweet. He was such a stark contrast from Harry, who was muscular, a rough and tough type who had a soft spot for cute little boys with tattoos and high pitched giggles. He was truly a softie at rugged heart. Louis skipped in front of him, an idea forming as he smiled innocently. Too innocently, and the smile didn't leave as he sank to his knees and pulled Harry's workout shorts to the padded floor, finding he wore nothing beneath.

Louis couldn't help but let out a little moan at the sight of his already hardening cock, gazing up at him through a fan of thick, dark lashes. He licked his lips, watching Harry's chest contract and abs pull taught as he continued to lift, ignoring Louis almost completely save for the flirty wink.  
He opened his mouth and suckled on the head, producing a throaty moan but not one faltering movement from Harry. Louis slowly began to bob his head, humming around him as he took the entire shaft into his mouth and down his throat over and over again.

Harry continued to lift the dead bar, tattooed biceps tightening and muscles rippling as he moaned and groaned and quickly came down Louis' throat. With thoughts of just how adorable his little kitten was and how much he wanted that cute little bum right about now, Harry dropped the bar behind Lou, sinking down to his knees and kissing him deeply, moaning against the younger boy's thin, flushed lips with a metallic taste of arousal.

"You're beautiful, kitten. And you're mine." He whispered hotly.

"Yours." Louis whispered simply, leaning against him with his blue eyes shut peacefully.


End file.
